Passus repugnantem
by Bear-Hime
Summary: Near está confuso, deliciosamente confuso... MxN, o título está em latim, tipo: "lutando contra o sofrimento" ou algo assim! 8D...Enjoy it!


-Capítulo I-

Near's POV

A névoa tomava de conta das noites que passávamos neste orfanato...

Enquanto os outros se esforçavam para alcançar ao menos a média, nós, os primeiros, nunca precisávamos estudar para sequer uma prova!

Mello é muito inteligente, o que o leva a discórdia são seus malditos sentimentos... Eu tento reprimí-los o máximo que eu posso, mas nesses dias ficou quase impossível não deixar transparecer ao menos um sorriso...

Como eu disse, Mello é inteligente, ele deve saber... Raios, em que estou pensando? Eu sinto sempre uma imensa vontade de sorrir só de estar ao seu lado. Meus sentimentos sempre foram controlados, por que agora eles querem vir à tona? Certo, vamos raciocinar... Sou um garoto de estatura baixa, albino, de olhos acinzentados e sem vida, tenho 13 anos... Bem, pelas minhas suposições, devem ser os hormônios. É normal... Estou entrando na adolescência,

não posso simplesmente estar apaixonado por ele...

Mas, de uns tempos para cá comecei a achá-lo bonito... Bonito? Ele é LINDO! Com aqueles fios dourados beirando os ombros, aqueles olhos celestes, tão expressivos... Totalmente contrários aos meus... Ah! Nossa... Aquele sorriso... Pena que este nunca é destinado a mim... Na verdade, na sua maioria são para Matt, seu melhor amigo. Ás vezes, queria estar na pele do ruivo só para experimentar pelo menos uma única vez como era receber tal sorriso entorpecente...

Ele não só é lindo de rosto, mas também tem um físico invejável... Todas as meninas (E eu, devo acrescentar) babam (babamos...) pelo loiro. Para um garoto de 15 anos, Mello era um tanto quanto formado... Tinha bíceps fortes, coxas musculosas e um peitoral lisinho. Como sinto vontade de arranhar, beijar, morder sua pele... Deixá-la vermelha para depois acariciá-la com a mais pura inocência já concebida a esse mundo.

Deixando os meus desejos eróticos de lado... Voltemos à realidade, onde estou prestes a terminar meu castelo de dados... Faltam apenas duas peças... Porém enquanto estendia meu braço para acabar minha obra, veio aquele que atormenta minha mente, que confunde os desejos de meu corpo, que ferve minha hipófise em uma grande panela ejetando vários litros de hormônios na minha corrente sanguínea. Mello levantou seu pé e bruscamente chutou aquilo que levei quatro horas construindo. Quatro horas de trabalho árduo todas jogadas fora, tudo em somente quatro segundos... Neste momento, não aguentei... Olhei em seu rosto, mais precisamente dentro de seus olhos, enquanto nos meus algumas gotas de lágrimas eram vistas, comecei a chorar loucamente:

- "Por quê?"

Eu realmente não entendia o que se passava em mim, era bom porque eu me sentia bem... Eu desabafava tudo aquilo que eu reprimia durante anos... Mas por outro lado, eu estava entregando a vitória de bandeja a ele...um minuto...Desde quando a vida e os nossos sentimentos foram jogos?

- "Como?"- Ele não entendia também...Por que logo hoje? Agora? Neste minuto? Por que não antes?

Nada respondi... Apenas corri o máximo que meus pés podiam até meu quarto, deixando um Mello totalmente confuso... Se era isso que ele queria, então ele conseguiu!Arrancou de mim um receptáculo de sentimentos contidos na minha vida toda... Eu não estava chorando só pelo castelo... Estava chorando por causa de todos os meus monumentos que foram destruídos por ele... Na verdade... Não somente por causa dos brinquedos... Mas também... Por ELE!

É algo muito novo para mim, nunca gostei tanto de alguém. Esse sentimento ora bom, ora ruim está acabando comigo... Preciso de um tempo para reflexão em meu quarto. Com uma certa dificuldade, levantei-me e fui ao banheiro... Fui para frente da pia abrindo-a, logo em seguida juntei um pouco de água em minhas mãos levando-as ao meu rosto molhando minha face alva. Esperava que com esse ato um pouco do tormento, das lágrimas e da raiva fossem puxadas para o ralo juntamente com aquela água usada. E deu certo... Estava me sentindo muito melhor.

Sinto que devia falar com ele... Mas, acho melhor esperarmos ambos ficarem mais calmos, enquanto isso... Irei pesquisar sobre sentimentos na biblioteca.

Comecei a me interessar nisso por causa de Mello... Leitor... Se realmente estiver lendo essa bobeira, espero que não esteja ficando chateado quando digo que: amor é para pessoas fracas... Sim sei o que é a palavra amor, já senti pelo meu pai e pela minha mãe, o resultado foi que acabei perdendo os dois... O amor perdurou, mas, outro sentimento fora aflorando em mim, sofrimento. O que eu sinto por Mello é algo diferente do que eu sentia por meus pais! Toda a informação que tenho são essas... Tenho medo de perdê-lo como acontecera com meus pais...

Sai de meu quarto. Percorri alguns metros e dobrei a direita, estava na biblioteca, olhei em cada estante, porém, sobre amor só pude encontrar três livros de quase 40 páginas, todas com ilustrações e textos pequenos, eram livros infantis, e mais um de umas 197 páginas sobre teorias de vários filósofos, incluindo Freud, sobre paixão e amor...

Li tudo que havia a minha frente e na minha concepção eu já descobri a resposta que assola a minha mente, porém ainda é tão vago... É uma coisa tão inalcançável... Talvez só as pessoas que sentem compreendam.

Bem, acho que me entupir de tanta informação e acabar não achando resultados sólidos, não seja de toda vitória... Devo perguntar aos seres mais sentimentais do mundo... As mulheres.

Andei em passos lentos até o quarto de Linda, a menina que mais tenta se aproximar de mim, e ao chegar a sua porta dei leves batidas esperando uma resposta quase que imediata.

-" Entre!"

- "..." - Vagarosamente a porta se abria revelando meu rosto

- "Near? O que faz aqui? "-Espantou-se, talvez seja porquê nunca dirijo palavras longas a ela, e muitas vezes até a ignoro...

- "Vim pedir sua ajuda..."

- "O que foi? Mello está te atormentando de novo?" - exclamou ela levantando o punho para demonstrar tamanha raiva exalando por seus poros contra o meu loirinho

- "Não, não... Vim lhe perguntar, o que é amor!"

- "Bem, é algo difícil de responder até porque é algo muito abstrato..." - Concluiu ela com um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto, seu olhos se dirigiram para suas mãos brincando com os dedos – "Por que você quer saber disso Near? Está gostando de alguém?" - Voltou seus olhos aos meus. Era perceptível a tristeza dentro deles...

- "Claro que não! Eu só queria saber... muitas pessoas dão a vida por outras, fazem incontáveis sacrifícios e demonstram todos os dias com carícias e palavras doces. Sabe, é algo muito..." - Não posso dizer NOVO... se eu disser ela vai saber que eu menti! – "... ESTRANHO... para mim..."

- "Ah, então... Near, eu não sei lhe explicar... Que tal, um exemplo?"

- "Pode ser..."

- "Imagine que você está amando alguém" - Essa parte nem preciso imaginar... – "é difícil?"

- "Não... Já imaginei..."

- "E alguém quisesse... Sei lá... matá-lo... tipo, Kira!"

- "..." - Escutar o nome de Kira foi a gota d'água para mim, esse desgraçado está por aí matando inúmeras pessoas... E agora matar Mello... NEM EM UM MILHÃO DE ANOS deixaria aquele patife desprezível tocar sequer num fio dourado do MEU chocólatra! Se acontecesse alguma coisa com MEU loirinho, faria Kira pagar caro! Pena de morte, com sofrimento primeiro, mandaria matá-lo lentamente... NÃO... Eu mesmo o mataria! – "Agora eu entendi, Linda! Muito obrigado por sua ajuda!" - Meus olhos... Não conseguia controlá-los...Lágrimas teimavam em cair por entre eles, passando por minha bochecha... Lágrimas de ódio...

- "NEAR? Você está chorando? Por acaso eu disse algo que não devia? Hã..." - Abracei-a com força, como querendo reprimir meu pranto, indo direto ao chão- "...?"

A cena não ficou muito bonita aos olhos de quem chega... Eu por cima de Linda segurando seus ombros, e ela com as pernas abertas e joelhos flexionados, ilustração digna de Kama-sutra!

Da porta, escutamos batidas muito rápidas e logo alguém entrara no quarto...

- Near, me disseram que você estava aqui e eu vim pedir des... - Era ELE.

Parou repentinamente, com os olhos azuis arregalados e a boca entreaberta procurando entender o propósito daquilo...

- Mello, não é o que você está pensando! - Tentou Linda.

Por que tudo que eu faço de diferente sempre tem que acarretar tais tormentos à minha imagem e à minha pessoa? Isso, por acaso, é uma conspiração do cosmo contra mim?

- "...Acho melhor ir embora agora..." - Olhou-me desapontado, saindo e fechando bruscamente a porta atrás de si... Isso partiu mais o meu coração...

- "Linda, olha... Desculpe-me, mesmo..." - Baixei minha cabeça saindo de cima dela, e logo, logo as lágrimas voltaram a dominar e entregar os meus sentimentos... Coloquei as mãos na cabeça sentido uma grande dor nela. Meus olhos já não me ajudavam mais, uma vez que minha visão estava embaçada e logo a escuridão tomou de conta...

.

.

.

- "Near? Near? Acorde!" - Lentamente meus olhos se abriram e pude ver a enfermeira chamando-me com um semblante preocupado...

- "Hum...?"

- "Ai, graças ao meu bom Deus!" - Miss Lilith, era seu nome, era uma das pessoas que mais se preocupava com a minha saúde, seguida de Roger...

- "O que... O que aconteceu?" - Indaguei com os olhos ora abertos, ora fechados, sentindo-me atordoado

- "Você desmaiou e aquela mocinha e aquele rapazinho o trouxeram para cá! Devia agradecer pelos amigos que tem!" - Dirigi o olhar para os dois, Linda e Mello que estavam dormindo num sofá... Linda, até tudo bem, mas Mello? Achei que ele me odiasse!

- "Volte a dormir agora, Near! Você precisa descansar" - Colocava um termômetro na minha boca – " ...Você está com febre!" - Disse ela. – "Está sentindo alguma coisa?"

Assim que ela perguntou isso, percebi alguns sintomas. Estava tão abalado com Mello que nem me preocupei comigo...

- "Estou com dor de garganta" - Minha voz saia falha, e estava muito fraco para levantar algum dos meus membros – "fraqueza e sede!"

Miss Lilith pegou um copo imenso de água não tão gelada e me deu... Bebi tudo e ainda sentia sede!

- "Vou deixar o gelágua mais perto de você, assim quando precisar..." - Gentilmente, afofou meu travesseiro e deu-me um remédio, estendendo mais um copo d'água para mim!

- "A senhora é tão gentil! Obrigado Miss Lilith!" - Sorri levemente... – "Posso só lhe perguntar uma coisa?"

- "Claro, meu querido!"

- "Por que foi tão de repente que eu fiquei assim... Quer dizer, eu estava tão bem há algumas horas atrás!"

- "... Bem... É justamente o propósito desse seu tipo de doença! Camuflar até uma certa hora e depois vir à tona... Mas não se preocupe... Estamos aqui cuidando de você e se Deus quiser, daqui a uma semana você volta ao normal!" - Deu um magnífico sorriso – "Agora, vá dormir!"

Rindo um pouco, atendi ao seu pedido e deitei a minha cabeça no confortável travesseiro afofado por ela e dormi sem nenhum problema!

.

.

.

Pouco tempo depois de minha 'fantástica' soneca... Fui acordado. À medida que meus olhos iam se abrindo, pude ver mais claramente o que me rodeava... Tá... Não tão claramente, até porque as luzes estavam apagadas, olhei para um relógio na parede tentando inutilmente enxergar o horário... Procurei por um relógio eletrônico... Eram quatro e quinze da manhã... Por que será que eu acordei tão repentinamente? Virei o meu olhar para a lateral da enfermaria, levando um grande susto. Ao meu lado, estava Mello a dormir profundamente sentado em uma poltrona com os braços apoiados na minha cama.

Ah, como era bela aquela visão... Queria ficar acordado só o observando, quando uma pergunta me atingiu! Por que será que ele ainda está aqui? Linda já havia ido embora, já não a vejo por aqui... E Miss Lilith também não estava lá, eram só nós dois!

Meus pensamentos voltaram a rodear aquele anjo ao meu lado, este havia se mexido um pouco e abriu lentamente seus olhos passando a me fitar...

- "Não era para você estar dormindo?" - Perguntou manhosamente

- "..." - Corei, ele dera um pequeno, mas, significativo sorriso. O primeiro que foi dirigido a mim!

Neste minuto, a alegria invade meu coração e percorre toda a minha circulação. Notei que ele estava aproximando sua mão de minha testa.

- "Hum... Você ainda está com febre..." - Falou com um tom de desapontamento.

- "Mello... Por que você está aqui?" - Não me segurei, tinha que saber...

- "Não me quer aqui? Eu posso voltar para o meu quarto se quiser..." - Levantou-se vagarosamente, enquanto eu puxava seu braço em minha direção

- "Não... Por favor, fique. Eu...! - Oh não... Mais daquelas estúpidas lágrimas...estou me tornando um sentimental!

- "Near, que é isso! Não chore... Não precisa desse drama, eu estava só brincando... Nunca lhe vi chorar!"

- "..." - Ele enxugava meu pranto com uma de suas habilidosas mãos. Pude até sentir o cheiro de chocolate devido à aproximação!

- "Eu me ofereci a Miss Lilith para ajudar a cuidar de você, isto é, se você quiser..." - Este cheiro... Está me entorpecendo, me hipnotizando! Esta aproximação está perigosa, não estou conseguindo me controlar... – "Então, o que me diz Near?" - Mais um sorriso dele. Um neurônio meu a menos. Abracei-o com força como se eu o estivesse advertindo para não ir.

- "Não vá!" - Afundei meu rosto em suas vestes me escondendo do mundo

- "Vou tomar isto como um sim." -Estava surpreso, eu não estava agindo com coerência esses últimos dias – "Então, já que eu estou responsável por você: Vá dormir, você precisa descansar! - Imitou a voz de Miss Lilith, arrancando risadas de mim, ele riu comigo.

- "Mello, durma aqui na cama ao meu lado! Você parecia tão desconfortável"

- "Você ficou louco? E se nos virem, o que irão pensar?"

- "A mesma coisa que você pensou quando viu a mim e Linda juntos..."

- "Então..."

- "..." - Fiz a cara mais pidona que pude, eu realmente precisava do seu calor arrebatador ao meu lado.

- "Awww. Cara, nunca mais faça essa cara de novo! Oh meu Deus, o que Matt iria pensar se me visse assim..." – Como esperado, ele cedeu.

Ele rendeu-se a minha possível fofura e ajeitou-se ao meu lado...

Como era bom sentir Mello ao meu lado. Meu corpo parecia uma labareda de tão quente que estava. Ele estivera sofrendo algumas alterações quando estou perto do loiro!

Mas, como eu pude mudar tanto de comportamento? Só agora vejo que aqueles livros que li, não me serviram de nada! Na verdade... Estou mais confuso do que nunca! Quando estou longe, prezo para que o tempo passe mais rapidamente só para tê-lo perto de mim novamente!

- "Mello..." - Chamei seu nome, seu doce e terno nome. Essas cinco letras passaram pela minha boca tão suaves. Necessitava de algo, mas não sabia o quê...

- "Sim, Near?" - Ele virou o rosto para o meu e encarou meus olhos.

- "Eu só queria que soubesse... Que... Eu adoro estar ao seu lado!" - Baixei o olhar e corei instantaneamente.

- "..." - Ele também se encontrava com aquela coloração rubra nas bochechas e nariz, eu sorri.

- "Mello fica tão bonito nesta coloração!" - Com os olhos passei o carinho e a sinceridade que eu guardava dentro de mim.

- "C-chega, pi-pirralho. V-vá dormir!" - Virou o rosto, não querendo esboçar a vergonha que obviamente estaria sentindo agora. Continuo sorrindo.

- "Ok..."

Assim adormecemos juntos, na enfermaria... Tomara que ninguém nos veja...

.

.

.


End file.
